1. Related Application
The present application is an improvement over my earlier application, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,724 issued Aug. 14, 2001.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, pertains to facilitating the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower.
The use of lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of changing lawn mower blades through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of Lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,991 to Harold E. Taylor discloses a tool for holding a blade for installation and removal thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,544 to Lawrence Greenquist discloses a blade holder for sharpening lawnmower blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,905 to Leonard D. Davidson discloses a tool for holding a rotatable lawn mower blade. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,018 to Todd R. Wanie discloses a cutter blade removal tool.
In this respect, the blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which can be used to facilitate the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers and method which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a lawn mower blade remover. First provided is a blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers to facilitate the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower. First provided in this embodiment is a central support assembly. The central support assembly has a long horizontal upper plate, a horizontal lower plate. A short horizontal intermediate plate is provided between the upper plate and lower plate. A circular aperture formed in the upper and intermediate plates is in axial alignment and forms a vertical guide through the upper and intermediate plates. The support assembly and apertures form a guide adapted to be positioned over a bolt holding a rotary lawn mower blade in position and to allow the passage of a socket wrench there through for loosening and/or tightening a bolt axially aligned beneath the apertures. Next provided is an elongated handle. The handle has an interior end formed as an extension of the upper plate. The handle also has an exterior end adapted to be held by a user to retain the support assembly against rotation during operation and use. A projection extends downwardly from the upper and lower plates perpendicular to the handle and upper plate. The projection adapted to be positioned on one side of a blade during operation and use to contact the blade when a socket wrench tends to turn a bolt and the blade with resistance being provided by the user through the handle. Finally, a transverse plate is provided. The transverse plate couples the upper plate and handle at the top and the intermediate plate at the bottom for increased stability.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which has all the advantages of the prior art lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a so new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to facilitate the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers including a central support assembly forming a guide adapted to be positioned over a bolt holding a rotary lawn mower blade in position and to allow the passage of a socket wrench there through. An elongated handle has an interior end coupled to the support assembly and an exterior end adapted to held by a user. A projection extends downwardly from the lower plate perpendicular to the handle and adapted to be positioned on one side of a blade to contact the blade when a socket wrench tends to turn a bolt and the blade.